


You Look Familiar

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, It's Gabriel's fault, M/M, Model Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: When Castiel meets Dean, he certain that he's seen him before, but can't quite place it...Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: It's Gabriel's fault!Based on thisTumblr post(NSFW)





	You Look Familiar

'Happy birthday, Cassie!' Gabriel said cheerfully as he handed Castiel a pile of gifts wrapped in what looked like vintage Playgirl magazine pages.

'Honestly, Gabriel, I've been out of the closet for three years. You can stop with the "supportive" gifts,' Castiel said with affectionate annoyance. Ever since Castiel had finally admitted to what his older brother had long suspected, Gabriel had used every birthday and Christmas to give Castiel all manner of gay-friendly (and usually wildly inappropriate) gifts. To be fair to Gabriel, some of them had been pretty useful- his favourite dildo had been one of last year's Christmas offerings.

Unfortunately, some of them were… less useful. The apron that made it look as if he were nude, holding up a large steak in front of where his penis would be and the words 'Bone the Chef' wasn't so great. The life-size cardboard cut-out of a porn star with enormous pop-up dick was also not exactly Castiel's favourite.

This batch didn't seem to be so bad though: a mega variety pack of 100 condoms, a penis-shaped bottle of lube, and a mug with a picture of a very attractive shirtless twink with floppy bleach-blond hair in a very 90s style centre parting. It was positively restrained by Gabriel's standards.

'Hey, why don't we test out the mug with some coffee?' Gabriel suggested. 'You'll need some to go with your birthday cake!' He pulled the cake box out of his bag, and it was, of course, shaped like penis. Castiel rolled his eyes, but put on the coffee maker and pulled out another mug. Gabriel opened the box and cut two slices, a procedure Castiel definitely did not want to watch. He poured the coffee into the mugs and handed Gabriel the sugar so he could add his usual five teaspoons. With a waggle of his eyebrows, Gabriel brought the mug to his lips, and Castiel groaned.

With the addition of the hot coffee, the black pants on the shirtless man began to disappear, revealing that he was completely naked underneath. Castiel had to admit that the man was very handsome, and his naked body was extremely pleasing, but the last thing he needed was another gift that couldn't be seen in polite company.

'Thanks, Gabriel, very mature.'

'Knew you'd like it, buddy,' Gabriel grinned through a mouthful of cake.

When Gabriel left, Castiel washed the mug and put it at the back of the cupboard. If he occasionally took it out for a cup of tea, well, that was his own private business.

**********

'Hi, can I buy you a drink?'

Castiel turned to look at the man who had just spoken. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles, and to say that he was hot was the understatement of the year. His broad shoulders and well-muscled arms were barely held in by the tight black t-shirt he wore, and he gave Castiel a saucy wink as he waited for his answer.

'Thank you, I'll have a whisky.' The hot guy nodded at the bartender and ordered two. 'I'm Castiel. Cas.'

'Dean,' his drinking companion said as he shook Castiel's hand.

'I'm sorry, have we met before? You seem very familiar.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Pretty sure I'd remember a face like yours, sweetheart. You come here often?' Castiel laughed, and Dean grinned back. 'What? I thought we were trading bad lines.'

'Touché. So tell me about yourself, Dean.'

They chatted for a while, finishing off a couple of rounds of drinks, before Dean leaned in and asked Castiel if he wanted to get out of there. Castiel's place was closer, so they went there, and half an hour later Dean was pounding Castiel into the mattress.

The next morning, Castiel woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, and padded into the kitchen to see Dean, naked but for the 'Bone the Chef' apron, dancing around to some rock song that was playing on the radio. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

'Morning, sunshine!' Dean said when he saw Castiel. 'Hope you don't mind me raiding your fridge, but I woke up real hungry for some reason.'

'Can't imagine why,' Castiel teased back. 'That apron suits you, by the way.'

'You like?' Dean said, giving a twirl that showed off his bare ass.

'Very much. Best it's ever looked.'

'Why do you have this thing, anyway?'

'My brother thinks he's hilarious. Incidentally, you'd be amazed at the variety of things that are available in penis shape.'

'I bet.' Dean's eyes roved down to Castiel's boxers, licking his lips as he did so. The scrutiny sent a shiver up Castiel's spine. 'How about we have some breakfast, and then you bend me over this table and fuck my brains out?' Dean asked.

'I think I could manage that.' They ate breakfast quickly, eyeing each other with increasing heat building between them. The instant Dean had swallowed his last piece of bacon, Castiel was on him, bending him over the table as Dean had suggested. When he reached around to fondle Dean's cock under the apron, Dean guided his wrist further around to the pocket of the apron; to his surprise, he found the lube they had used the night before and a condom. 'Well aren't you a forward planner?'

'I was a Boy Scout. Oh, fuck yeah,' he moaned as Castiel pushed a finger into him. Dean pushed back against his hand, craving more, and Castiel gave it to him. The second finger was a tight squeeze, but Dean soon relaxed as Castiel stretched him. 'Hurry up, Cas,' Dean urged, so Castiel added a third. 'Come on, fuck me.'

'If you insist.' Castiel slipped on the condom and slicked it up before sliding into Dean inch by inch. 'You feel amazing, Dean.' Dean's response was to fuck back against Castiel with a moan.

Neither were interested in drawing things out, so Castiel pounded with wild abandon and jerked Dean's cock with equal vigour. His come hit the back of the apron, which neither of them had bothered to remove, and for some reason that drove Castiel over the edge.

'Damn, Cas. That was awesome. You better keep my number.'

'You can count on it, Dean.'

**********

They went out again a few nights later, and this time they ended up at Dean's place. As Dean prepared what he guaranteed would be the best burgers Castiel had ever eaten, Castiel perused the photos on the wall and bookshelves. They were mostly family photos, but there were a few of Dean that looked like professional shots. The niggling feeling that Dean was familiar felt stronger the older the pictures got, but he still couldn't quite place him.

Coming across a particularly stunning shot, Castiel picked up the picture frame and brought it over. 'Nice Blue Steel, Dean.'

Dean laughed. 'Yeah, I know. I, uh, I've done some modelling, and my brother thought it would hilarious to frame some stuff and leave it around the house.'

'Wow, that's impressive. How long have you been doing that?'

'Off and on since I was about fourteen. A bit of everything, from department store catalogues to, uh, let's say a bit more risqué stuff that I wouldn't want my mom to see, know what I'm saying?' He winked and went back to forming his patties.

That's when it occurred to Castiel exactly where he had seen Dean before.

**********

The third date was a movie, and then back to Castiel's place. He rode Dean so hard that Dean joked they'd have to test his prowess on a mechanical bull next time. The next morning, it was Castiel who woke up first to prepare breakfast, wearing the same apron (since cleaned) that had seen so much action a couple of weeks earlier.

'Mmm, smells good,' Dean mumbled sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind. 'Coffee?'

'Pot's just gone on, help me serve up the plates and I'll get the mugs.' Leaving Dean to the food, Castiel pulled out two mugs, filled them with coffee, and joined Dean at the table. Pointedly catching Dean's eye, he took a slow sip from his mug… and was promptly sprayed with coffee as Dean spit it out in shock.

'Holy shit, is that-'

'Your dick on my mug? Why yes, I believe it is,' Castiel smirked. 'I said you looked familiar.'

'How the fuck did you get that?' Dean laughed. 'They stopped making those in like 2002.'

'It's Gabriel's fault. I believe he found it in a thrift shop. I'm sure they had no idea what treasure they had on their hands.'

'Jesus, I was such a twink. Look at that male modellin' son of a bitch,' Dean joked, examining the mug more closely.

'You were very cute back then. Do you have any more sexy photos you could show me?'

Dean leaned forward and put a hand on Castiel's knee. 'I got a hard drive full of 'em at home, sweetheart.'

'That's our fourth date plans figured out then.'

It turned out that Dean really was serious about a hard drive full of sexy photos of himself, and while Cas appreciated every single one of them, he decided that the real thing in front of him was better than anything a photographer could capture. He showed his appreciation by fucking Dean right on the desk where they'd been looking at the photos, and if he took one or two new photos, well, that was their own private business.  

 


End file.
